


CoverArt for Stories of Survival

by SusanMarieR



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cover Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 03:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusanMarieR/pseuds/SusanMarieR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CoverARt for Stories of Survival by PamyMex3Girl for the BromanceStorie Big Bang Fest 2013</p>
<p>One shots telling the story of Dean and Benny's friendship as they travelled through purgatory. With stories and figths, demons and allies from the past and a Djin that makes a wish come true it's definitly eventful. Eventually they team up with Castiel and attempt to escape.</p>
<p>Story has a Spoiler Alert season 8</p>
            </blockquote>





	CoverArt for Stories of Survival

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pamymex3girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pamymex3girl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Stories of survival](https://archiveofourown.org/works/881033) by [pamymex3girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pamymex3girl/pseuds/pamymex3girl). 




End file.
